Chemistry
by Absorb-the-Chicken
Summary: Taylor Schilling, Laura Prepon, and cast on set of filming Orange is the New Black. Rating may or may not change
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously this is about Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling… I tried to use as many facts as I could from interviews and photos and the like. Trying to make it as accurate as possible. It's going to start out a little slow until I have my base for the story. Just from the recent quick poll I did, it seems like everyone loves the idea of the actresses on set. Please note that I also have two other stories going on right now, so which ever story gets more of a response, I will update quicker. Thank you guys :D**

I was in Germany parasailing with a few friends of mine when I got the call from my agent. Apparently Jenji Kohan didn't want me for the role of Piper Chapman in this new Netflix show, 'Orange is the New Black'. When I was first introduced to the script I fell in love with how different and hilarious it was. It's something no one's ever seen before. Plus I loved that Jenji Kohan had wrote it. I knew I wanted to be a part of the show so I auditioned for Piper; knowing I was definitely not good for the role. But she couldn't get me out of her head as Alex Vause though.

"Wait, for Alex, the manipulative drug-smuggling lesbian girl?!" I had asked my agent.

"Yeah. We need you to fly to New York right away." So that's why I am about to walk into the room for the chemistry read. It was less than 48 hours after my agent had called me and I still cannot believe what was happening.

"Laura, you ready?" A voice said, shaking me from my thoughts. I nodded in response and walked into the room. Inside there were five or so staff members, some cameras, and a very beautiful, nervous blonde. I guess she's playing the role Piper Chapman.

Walking closer to everyone, I noticed that the blonde was giving me an once-over. I smiled in her direction.

"Taylor this is Laura Prepon." Jenji Kohan said, pointing me out to the blonde. "And Laura this is Taylor Schilling."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said. She bit her lip at the end of her sentence, and darn if that wasn't the cutest thing ever.

"Right back at you, girl!" I replied. She smiled at me again before we were told to get into the scene. We were reading the scene where Piper confronts Alex in the bathroom about whether or not Alex named her in her testimony.

When I said the lines 'I didn't name you… and, yeah, maybe I never forgave you for leaving… because you broke my fucking heart.', all the producers, including Jenji were captivated by our reading. "And maybe I've done a lot of fucked up things in my life, but I've never lied to you… ever."

I even threw in a dramatic exit scene, just for added effect. No one said anything to us, but it was as clear as day that Taylor and I had something special. I barely got to say goodbye to Taylor before I had to leave.

A day later I got the call. They wanted me to pack everything up and move to New York in fourteen hours. I had gotten the part and we were going to start filming later on this week. In the meantime my thoughts drifted between how I am going to play such a part and what it's going to be like doing those scenes with Taylor. Yes, she is good looking. But I know nothing about her personality. I barely knew her.

Coincidentally, the first scene we are shooting together combines two things I haven't really done before: nudity and playing a lesbian. Somehow I knew the second one wouldn't be much of a problem.

* * *

Laura Prepon was the second person I had read with for the chemistry read. And damn, that was a powerful reading. I'm surprised nobody got burnt by the sparks that were flying between us. When I first looked at her I had a strong feeling she was going to be good candidate for Alex.

Her black hair and pale skin gave her a badass look. Especially when she was wearing black skinny jeans with combat boots. Her raspy voice pleasantly surprised me as well. When we started the read, it felt so natural, but electrifying at the same time. After she left it was really no surprise that Jenji didn't send in another actress to do a chemistry reading with.

It was the day before the shoot that I found out our first scene would be us, naked, in a shower together. If I had to be honest with myself, my biggest fear wasn't that Laura was going to be in the shower with me, but rather the fact that I'm going to be naked, fully exposed on TV. I had been mentally prepping myself for this; Jenji even threw in some words of encouragement.

A couple minutes before the big scene I heard a knock on my dressing door. I didn't bother to check who it was before I told whoever the person knocking was to come in.

"Hey." The familiar raspy voice said. I turned around smiling at her. She was wearing the same white robe as me.

"Hey." I replied. She grinned back at me. We both looked at each other a little longer than what would be deemed appropriate. "So what brings you to my part of the woods?"

"Just wanted to say hey, and see how you're doing with the whole 'I'm about to be showering with a stranger naked in a few minutes' thing." She joked. I laughed, and felt my cheeks get slightly hotter.

"I should ask the same for you." I replied.

"Not gonna lie girl, I'm a little freaked out." Laura admitted. I took her hands in mine as I told her it was going to be fine. She seemed to relax at that, and just in time too. They called us out and we walked over to the set.

The set consisted of an open shower, about ten crew members, and a few different cameras. We both stepped into the shower and took the robes off. Thankfully, both of us could wear swim suit bottoms, due to the camera only showing anything above the waist. The shower was turned on to a comfortably warm temperature, and we both had to soak our hair and body.

The second I felt Laura's hands on my body my heart beat started to jet. Her hands slowly moved their way around my body, barely missing my breast, until they went up my arms as we leaned in for the kiss. It was soft, wet because of the water, a little sloppy, but there was also a slight spark in it. Once they called scene we pulled apart, grinning at each other.

I couldn't resist myself from leaning in to whisper in her ear, "So how did I do?" She looked at me with an unreadable expression before replying with a wink, "I think we're going to have to practice that more." The director made us film two more takes, and in each one we were more comfortable than in the previous.

When we put the robes back on, I told Laura "Thank god it's you!" I was relieved that just her presense made me feel more relaxed and sure of myself. I doubted that many other actors can do that to me.

"You ladies did great!" One of the crew members told us as he passed by.

"Thank god it's _you girl!_" Laura replied. I told her I had to go film another scene with a stranger naked in water, but this time in a bathtub in about half an hour. We walked down a hallway as we started to chat.

"Who's the guy?" Laura asked once we were sitting in a relatively private area.

"Jason Biggs." I replied. When I noticed her confused face I added, "The Pie Fucker."

"Now I know who you're talking about. Have fun." Laura said. "Do you have your phone on you?" I nodded my head yes. She signaled for me to give her the phone, so I handed it over. She typed a few things in before handing it back to me.

"That's my number, I'll text you later today so we can actually get to know each other." Laura explained.

"Awesome. I got to run, I'll tell you how he is later." I said. Before leaving, I gave her a tight hug. I thought about what had happened between us earlier as I walked over to the bathtub set. _Please let Jason Biggs and I have good chemistry!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Um wow! I was not expecting that great of a response! Thank you guys so, so, so, so much for the favs, follows, and comments :D It means so much. If any of you have ideas or suggestions please let me know! **

I was relaxing on my couch watching _The Big Bang Theory_ when my thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. It was my first _real_ nude scene that I've ever done for television. Of course I was nervous about millions of people seeing me, but what really captivated my thoughts was my co-star, Taylor.

I've never been really attracted to woman, but Taylor was something else. I'm not even sure what it is about her; yes, she is attractive with her stunning smile and the way her eyes glisten as she laughs. But there was something else, and I just can't put my finger on it.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started ringing on the table. I picked it up and glanced at the caller id; it was Taylor. My face turned into a smile when I answered it.

"Hey." She said. Her voice was so soothing to listen too

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm finished for the day; do you want to maybe have dinner together? If you're not doing anything of course." Taylor asked.

"I'd love to. But you're going to have to choose the place; I have no idea where anything is!" I said. I haven't really been out much since I moved here so I only knew where the nearest Starbucks was.

We ended up choosing a local pizza place near where we both live. I met her out front of Romano's about a half hour after the phone call.

"Hey again." She said with a large grin on her face.

"Hey again to you too!" I laughed. We entered the pizzeria and saw down one of the corner booths, away from the crowd. We made idle chitchat until the waiter came to take our orders. After he left we started to discuss our scene together.

* * *

"Was that the first time you kissed a girl?" Laura asked me. I have actually kissed a few before, and had a short relationship with one in my college years. But I was afraid telling her that would make her uncomfortable in our future scenes so I decided on a half-truth.

"I made out with one while I was drunk at a party." I said, chuckling at the memory.

"We've all been there!" Laura said laughing. "How did I compare?" She asked, more serious this time. I thought about how flirtatious that comments was; which made me confused.

"You are definitely a good kisser." I answered. I met her emerald eyes and couldn't stop staring. Red hair was her natural color, I had learned, but with black hair she just looked _hot._

"Right back at you girl." Laura said. "What about uhh what's his name? Pie Fucker?" I laughed at the nickname. That would never get old.

"He was nice, he tried to be funny to relieve the awkwardness… but it was like kissing my brother." I said grimacing at the memory. The kiss Laura and I shared was so much better. Laura raised her eyebrow in response, and _fuck me_ if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

I was about to respond, but our waiter came back with the pizza. My stomach growled, loudly enough for Laura to notice and laugh. I felt my cheeks burn at her deep throaty laugh.

"Here." She said as she grabbed a slice and put it on my plate. We ate in a comfortable silence for a little while we both scarfed down our slice. Then once we were less hungry, we talked about our experience and past roles. After a while it turned back to our current project.

"How do I play a convincing manipulative, drug-smuggling lesbian?" Laura asked me at one point.

"Can't help you with the manipulative drug-smuggling part, but I can with the whole lesbian thing." I responded, adding in a wink. I was aware that I was flirting with her, but I honestly wanted her to feel comfortable with it.

"Oh, you can now?" Laura said; again with that goddamn eyebrow raise! Does she even know how incredibly sexy it makes her?

"Yup. We could always 'rehearse' our scenes." I replied, biting my lip a little.

"Oh, I think we will." Laura said, with a suggestive smirk on her face. My heart has been beating faster ever since I saw her outside the restaurant, and this is making it race. I simply nodded in response as the waiter came back for the check.

Once we paid; we split the bill, Laura asked if I wanted to go out to a local club and get some drinks. I agreed.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was actually flirting with her during dinner. I've only dated guys, and this is the first person I've ever felt such a spark with; male or female. Asking her to get drinks with me was more of a spontaneous request. It was only after she agreed that I let my mind think about what would happen if we were both drunk.

When we got to the club, easily passing the line, I sat right next to Taylor. We were squished pretty close because of all the people. I ordered a beer, she ordered a Long Island.

"Going crazy tonight?" I joked after she ordered.

"I can handle it." Taylor replied, smirking at me. I motioned for the bartender to put both of the drinks on my tab.

We talked for a while, about our lives, families. I noticed how she would often innocently touch me; a hand on the arm or leg. Each time she did it I felt a buzz go through me.

"Shot?" I eventually asked.

"Double it." Taylor said, putting on a cocky grin. I could only smile at her request. Once we got out shots, we took them at the same time. I grimaced at the fiery liquid I swallowed. She downed both, one right after the other. I did the next one faster.

After a half hour or so of talking I decided I wanted to dance. Whether I actually wanted to or it was the alcohol speaking, I didn't know.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Taylor.

"I'm not that good of a dancer." She replied, giggling at a nearby crowd of bad dancers.

"Girl, I'm sure you're awesome. I'll show you." I replied, dragging her from her seat and closer to the music. I started to sway to the beat and motioned for Taylor to copy me. Eventually she got into the groove of it and we started to get lost to the loud music. Watching the hot blonde in front of me dance was something else. I pressed myself closer to her and she immediately responded by pressing back. I ran my hands up and down her waist as we danced to the beat. By the end of the song, we sort of attracted a crowd.

"People are watching us." I whispered into her ear. She looked around before turning to face me.

"Fuck 'em." She said. I continued to dance, with her face only inches from mine. I felt her hold my waist as we moved.

We had danced for what seemed like forever until I realized I probably needed to get home soon. I took her away from the dance floor and the crowd that had been watching us. Once we got into the cold fresh air outside, I realized how drunk I was. Taylor was tipsy, but not completely wasted. I stumbled towards her and tripped.

When I looked up, I was afraid she'd be laughing at me. Instead, she wrapped my arm around her shoulder and helped me walk.

"Laura, where do you live?" She asked me. I told her and she said she was going to help get me home safely. It was a short walk, but my feet hurt and my head was spinning. Once we got to my place she got me inside and gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I told her. I felt sort of silly for getting this wasted in front of her. She smiled and brushed a piece of hair back. I felt my cheeks flush as I felt her finger touch brush against my skin. She insisted on staying until she knew I was alright enough to function on my own. As she was walking towards the door, I called out to her.

"Wait." She turned around at the sound of my voice. I walked closer to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I had fun, it's nice to know you a bit better." I whispered in her ear.

"I had a great time too." Taylor said. She pulled away, and looked at me. Then she leaned in close a gave me a kiss on my cheek. My entire body felt like it got electrocuted at her touch. She gave me one last look before saying "See you soon", winking, and leaving.

I knew it was highly unprofessional for this to happen, but her touch was intoxicating, and I wanted more. I went to bed and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not updating my other stories! I'm on vacation right now, and I already had this written. I probably won't be able to update for a week, but I can write in the meantime. Sorry! Thanks for all the favs and follows. And OMG. The comments! Love you so much, please keep commenting, it encourages me to keep writing. I can't even express in words how grateful I am for your kind words :D**

I woke up with a banging headache. The light pouring in from my windows made it even worse; not to mention the alarm clock that was blazing in my ear. I slammed the alarm clock off and groggily got out of bed.

The first thing I did was take a shower to get the smell of alcohol out of my nostrils. I fell asleep in the same clothes I had been wearing last night. After a much needed shower, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and sunglasses before heading out to the nearest coffee shop.

As I was walking down the steps outside the building my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out I saw a text from Taylor.

**Taylor: How's your head? **

The memories from last night came flowing back to me: the pizza place, flirting, drinks, dancing, and she kissed me. I smiled at that memory while I texted her back.

**Laura: Killing me. Lots and lots of coffee for me **

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Taylor: Haha me too. See u at our next shoot.**

I was disappointed that I couldn't see her sooner, but it was only two days until we were scheduled to meet again. And then after that I could meet more of the cast.

**Laura: Can't wait ;)**

* * *

The two days passed quickly. I really wanted to see Laura again, but I also had a bunch of other shoots and things to do.

When I got to the set the first people I had to meet with were the makeup artists. It was sort of depressing how they had to take off all my makeup. They wouldn't even cover up the one pimple I had! Then I had to change into the ill-fitting prison garbs.

I already shot my 'night before prison' scenes, and this would be my first time in the actual prison jumpsuit. I walked onto the set where I met with Jenji and a few other producers. They introduced me to a few of the other girls who I'd be working with in the scene.

"Hey I'm Yael. I play Lorna Morello." The short girl with an Australian accent told me. I shook her hand and explained who I was.

"I'm Vicky, I play Janae Watson." The other girl told me. We talked for a bit before we went to shoot. I was surprised by Yael's very different accent for Morello. After the scene we talked for a bit more.

"So, any juicy scenes yet?" Vicky asked me. I thought back to the shower scene with Laura and immediately started to blush.

"Yeah. I was naked, kissing a naked girl in the shower." I replied. Yael's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Who?"

"Alex Vause, A. K. A. Laura Prepon." I said. "It wasn't that bad actually; the worst part was being nude in front of all the crew." They nodded in agreement.

We shot a couple more scenes that day. I met Natasha Lyonne, Kate Mulgrew, Dascha Polanco, and a bunch of other women. Surprisingly, they were all awesome to work with and hang out with. I honestly wasn't used to such a tight-knit cast, and we were only a week or so into filming.

"Tay-lo, you wanna throw a party for the cast?" Natasha asked me later in the day. I gave her my '_this is not a good idea' _face, which she laughed to.

"Sure, just please, no more tequila for a while." I proclaimed, thinking back to the morning after my 'date' with Laura. Natasha smirked at me and went off yelling about a party. I rolled my eyes at her before returning to my room to change back into normal people clothes. When I walked out of my room Natasha was waiting outside.

"Tomorrow after filming, it's a Friday so we can stay up late and party!" She told me. I nodded before saying goodbye to everyone and heading home.

* * *

I had just finished my shopping errands when my phone started to vibrate loudly. Quickly, I picked it up and answered it without checking the id. I pressed my head onto the phone onto my shoulder so I'd have my hands free for the bags. I walked up the stair before facing my front door.

"Hello?" I asked trying to juggle groceries with one hand and opening the door with the other.

"Laura." The familiar soft voice said. My heart beat picked up a little as I entered my place when the key clicked. I loved the way my name flowed off her voice; I usually don't like people calling me Laura but it was nice when she said it.

"Taylor." I stated. I switched my phone to my hand as I threw the groceries onto the table before plopping down on the couch to focus my attention to the call.

"We're having a cast party tomorrow, want to come?" She asked me.

"Of course, it'd be nice to meet the other women. I am a little intimidated about it actually!" I honestly answered.

"Really? They are pretty awesome." Taylor told me. Growing up, I usually stuck with the guys. Things were easier that way, less drama. We usually played poker together.

"It'll be fun. I'll introduce you to them." She said.

"Okay. I trust your judgment, girl." I laughed. We talked for a little bit more before we had to say our goodbye's and wait for tomorrow.

Waiting for tomorrow to come felt like an eternity. After showering, changing, and adding a little bit of makeup I left to go to the set to film. I didn't have anything to eat yet, just some coffee.

Once I arrived on the set, I was immediately bombarded by a bunch of woman singing and dancing like they had no care in the world. I laughed at the sight; they seemed so happy and carefree. When I got out of my car, they turned their attention to me. One of them let out a catcall, which made me blush. I went out to greet them, still timid about being around this many ladies.

"Hey, yo, it's Laura Prepon!" One of them called out to me. I gave a shy half wave at them, still wary about this whole situation. "You're taller than I pictured." The same one pointed out to me.

"I get that a lot." I laughed out. Before I got the chance to ask who they were, I felt an arm rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to see the familiar blonde face staring back at me. If I looked closely I may have noticed a slight blush in her face.

"So I see you met these lovely ladies." Taylor asked me.

"We didn't tell her who we are, but we know who she is though!" A different one told her.

She stepped forward and introduced herself, "I'm Danielle Brooks, that's Uzo, she's Adrienne, and she is Vicky, and finally that other one over there is Samira." I greeted them and hugged each of them. We talked for a few minutes before I had to leave. It was easier than I imagined relaxing with them.

I was pleasantly surprised to learn that I would actually get makeup this time. And normal clothes. We were filming the scene where I convinced Piper that everything was going to be alright with her transporting drugs for me. It was honestly awesome being able to play such a diverse character, and I've only played her for a week!

Before we started the scene, I pulled Taylor aside and told her where I was going to touch her. I didn't want her to feel freaked out or anything. Going by the kiss, I knew that she was probably going to be okay with it, but I think I was more nervous than her honestly.

"I don't care where your hands are going to be. I trust you; touch me wherever the hell you want." She told me in response. I couldn't resist giving her a suggestive eyebrow raise to go along with that loaded statement.

* * *

I knew I felt an attraction to Laura; I mean how could you not? It was extremely endearing how she warned me where she was going to be touching me before the scene started. I haven't known her for long, but I felt very comfortable around her.

When we filming, her hands groping me and her hot breath tingling in my ear gave me a high like buzz. It took a lot of energy to focus on the scene. I usually dislike having to repeat a scene multiple times, but I was perfectly happy with doing that one again and again.

"You okay?" Laura asked me once we finished shooting. Her face was worried, like she went too far. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "More than okay." I felt her breath hitch and her face turned a slight shade of pink. I broke out into a fit of giggles which she soon followed suit.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked Laura after a few minutes of laughing. She raised that eyebrow at me again, and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"I meant for actual food silly." I told her. She smirked at me before starting to walk over to the tables with food on them. We strolled all the way there, pointing out details about the set or making jokes. At the table, I grabbed a pb&j sandwich and she grabbed a plain bagel. As I was getting my drink, I saw a familiar face walk over to us.

"You must be Prepon? I already know Tay-lo here." Natasha said. Laura nodded her head, studying the shorter girl in front of her before breaking out into a smile. "I'm Natasha by the way, call me Tasha."

"So is Tay a good kisser?" Natasha bluntly asked. I managed not to choke on my sandwich but it still caused a scene. Laura came over and tried to help me get my breath back again before breaking out in laughter.

"Could use a mint…" Laura joked. I playfully shoved her as I felt my cheeks turn redder. "Kidding, girl. It was awesome." She said, winking at the last part. Soon I saw a few more women come over to us, and we joined them in a discussion about our careers and how 'rad' the show was.

"Don't forget about the party tonight. Wear something sexy!" Natasha told everyone. We all laughed before parting ways. I still had to film more scenes so I had to leave Laura at the mercy of Natasha and Danielle. I couldn't wait until tonight.

**A/N Fun Fact: "****_I don't care where your hands are going to be, I trust you, touch me wherever the hell you want." _****Is from an interview with Laura; the words are what Laura said Taylor told her. **


End file.
